This invention relates in general to orthopedic braces and in particular to an improved injury preventing and post-injury rehabilitative knee brace.
One of the areas of the body most vulnerable to athletic injuries is the knee. Many serious injuries result from hyperextension of the knee. Other injuries result from medial and lateral twisting movements of the knee joint.
The purpose of a knee brace is to provide exterior support for the knee to prevent unnatural movements of the knee joint which could injure or reinjure the knee ligaments or cartilage, while allowing normal movement of the knee joint. Various types of knee braces have been developed in an attempt to protect the knee against unnatural medial and lateral movements and hyperextension. A knee brace is typically worn by a person who has a pre-existing condition, both before and after knee surgery. Knee braces are also worn by persons with minor instabilities, and by persons engaged in sports activities, to prevent knee injuries.
Many braces are disclosed in the patent literature and many are available commercially. Examples of prior art knee joint braces are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,697,538 (Mason, et al.); 4,715,363 (Detty); and 4,726,362 (Nelson).
Mason discloses a knee brace for externally replacing the function of a torn anterior cruciate ligament. It discloses an anterior thigh cuff and a posterior calf cuff to apply a differential force couple forwardly to the femur and rearwardly to the tibia to serve the anterior cruciate ligament function. Bicentric geared hinges are used on both the lateral and medial sides of the knee to achieve the necessary leverage.
Nelson discloses a knee brace and wrap assembly using a three-point hinge mechanism to connect the upper and lower leg supports which are fastened to only the exterior sides of the thigh and calf. The leg supports and hinge assembly restrict extension of the leg at the knee joint.
Detty discloses a knee brace comprised of elongated brace members connected by polycentric hinges. A set of pairs of wedge-like stop members are releasably secured to associated brace members adjacent the hinges to serve as a stop means to limit the angle of extension.
However, each of these knee braces has numerous disadvantages that are overcome by the present invention.